zimfandomcom-20200222-history
Almighty Tallest and Zim's Relationship
The relationship between Zim and the Almighty Tallest can best be described as tumultuous, at least from the Tallests' point of view. Although they deeply detest him and will do anything to get him out of their way, Zim remains innocently loyal and reasonably obedient to his leaders. Before Operation Impending Doom Zim accidently killed the first two Tallests, Miyuki and Spork. When Tallests' Red and Purple learn of this, they are enraged and attempt to have Zim executed, but Zim's Pak cause the Control Brains to be corrupted making Zim spare from execution and Zim became the Best Irken Ever. This would have occurred in The Trial. When Zim ruins Operation Impending Doom and destroys part of Irk as well as killing the original Invaders, the Tallest respond by banishing him to Foodcourtia and reencoding his PAK. Their response to such a severe offense would imply that the Tallest are reluctant to actually ''execute ''their fellow Irkens. Although they are harsh with Zim and often have little patience for him, they have yet to inflict any real harm on him. When Zim "quits being banished" and arrives for the Great Assigning on Conventia, the Tallest still fail to discipline him or reprimand him for leaving his exile. Instead, they merely send him to a mystery planet, hoping that he will get lost or die on the journey. The Tallest often underestimate Zim. While he is still lightyears away from Operation Impending Doom II, he still manages to mess things up for his people. In Tak: The Hideous New Girl, Zim foils Tak's plan, one that the Tallest seem to have showed support of. In Hobo 13, the Tallest send Zim to the military training planet of the same name in hopes that the rigorous testing will kill him. However, Zim survives the testing, which puts the Tallest out of a lot of betting money. The best example of Zim's getting in the way of the Tallests' affairs is in Backseat Drivers From Beyond the Stars, in which he pilots the Massive to Earth, assuming that they'll be appreciative of his efforts to please them. In the end when the ship's crew regains control of the Massive, the Tallest plan on punishing Zim for his interference. However, they never get the chance to. It is worth noting that in this episode, Zim states that he "knows all kinds of things about Tallest". Zim repeatedly tries to win the praise of and please his leaders, and is often oblivious to their disdain for him. In Walk for Your Lives, Zim tries to impress them with a variable time stasis field. Although they are reluctant to give him the time of day, Almighty Tallest Red ultimately lets him try to blow them away with his project. The only time that the Tallest actually seem interested in what Zim has to say is in Abducted, during which they have a discussion on how the humans are tall and yet dumb (the Irkens being a height-based heirarchy, the taller being the better). As always, Zim seems happy to have the attention of his leaders. The Tallests' hatred for the tiny would-be Invader would ultimately become their undoing. In Megadoomer, they decide to send a pack of malfunctioning SIR Units to him, sending the Megadoomer to Invader Tenn on planet Meekrob. However, a revolutionary on the conveyor belt planet gets in the way and switches the addresses on the packages. Invader Tenn receives the insane SIRs, which proceed to destroy her base. This would have led to her being discovered and imprisoned by the Meekrob, which would then lead to an all-out revolution against the Irken Empire as the Invaders try to rescue Tenn. This would have been covered in the cancelled series finale, Invader Dib. See Also *Zim *Almighty Tallest *Almighty Tallest Red *Almighty Tallest Purple *Almighty Tallest Red and Almighty Tallest Purple's relationship *Dib and Zim's Relationship *Gaz and Zim's Relationship *GIR and Zim's Relationship *ZIM and Keef's relationship *Zim and Tak's Relationship Category:Character Relationships